


Slam Dunk

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec Lightwood, Equally as Confident Magnus Bane, First Meetings, M/M, Underwater Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Madzie guilts Magnus into participating in her schools fundraiser. Magnus doesn’t like being wet. But he doesn’t mind the company.





	Slam Dunk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Magnus couldn’t decide how Ragnor and Cat convinced him that being part of the dunk tank was a good idea. His always styled hair was going to be ruined and not-so-waterproof makeup was sure to run the minute he fell into the water. 

But the look in Madzie’s eyes when she had begged him to volunteer was enough to have him climbing up the ladder and placing himself on the very uncomfortable slab of wood that would inevitably fall out from under him. At the thought of falling, he looked down at the water beneath him and gulped audibly. 

“Ragnor,” Magnus shouted, waving his arms to get his friend's attention. The movement caused him to shake on the flimsy board as he grabbed the edges for balance. He heard Ragnor’s loud laughter and rolled his eyes. “I guess my question of ‘do I really have to do this’ has been answered, huh?” Ragnor nodded, motioning towards an excited Madzie who was bouncing up and down next to one of her friends. 

“Uncle Magnus! I get to throw first! Max is gonna throw with me!” Madzie hollered. Magnus feigned happiness for the sake of the child and tried to ignore the small twinge of fear that tingled down his spine. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the water. Surprises just weren’t his thing. Especially surprises that involved being uncomfortably wet. As Madzie and Max stepped up to the line, Magnus held his breath.

_ They were children. There’s no way they’d be able to— _

Magnus felt the almost frigid water before he even realized Madzie hit the target. The cool rush of it should have bothered him but he’d forgotten to close his eyes and was immediately distracted by the hazel ones staring back at him. They were close, so much closer than Magnus could handle and the sight almost made him gasp. Of course, with his inability to breath underwater, that wasn’t the best plan. When his feet hit the bottom of the tank, he pushed himself up, his body brushing against the other man’s. As they resurfaced, he quickly pushed his hair out of his face and slid his fingers under his eyes, attempting to make himself look presentable. 

“I prefer not to look like a wet dog the first time I meet handsome men, but in this case, I guess I’ll have to deal,” Magnus teased, the compliment rolling off his tongue with ease. The other man smiled back at him, reaching over Magnus’ shoulder for his towel. 

“You strike me as more of a cat person,” the man remarked, toweling off his hair before reaching out to do the same to Magnus’. Magnus was stunned by both the spot on observation as well as the straightforward towel dry he just received. “Alec, and you are?” Magnus grabbed his outstretched hand, the warmth of it spreading throughout Magnus’ entire body, a stark contrast to the chill of the water.

“Really happy I volunteered.” 


End file.
